Yaoi Magazine
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Que ce passerais t-il si Kise demandait a Kagami et Kuroko de faire une séance photo pour un magasine crée par une Yaoiste, et qu'arrivera t-il quand Kuroko devra faire des photos Yaoi avec son ancienne lumière ? [LEMON] Ce passe pendant la 1ère saison.
1. Yaoi Magazine

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ( Sauf Yomi qui est un OC)

Pairing : Kagami x Kuroko

Rating : M+ (sentez vous cette odeur citronné ?)

Il se peut que je fasse un Aomine x Kise en suite de ce texte, sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Kagami déballa son dernier hamburger avant de l'enfoncer dans son gouffre. Il entendit quelqu'un siroter un liquide juste en face de lui. Le roux sursauta avant de crier une énième fois sur le fait que son camarade pourrait apparaître normalement etc...  
Soudain, un beau blond débarqua, les yeux en amande et les mains dans les poches. Il s'avança vers notre duo comique préféré tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un air gêné coller au visage. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte que Kuroko était avec Kagami et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire assez inquiétant.

« - Bonjour Kurokocchi ~ !  
- Bonjour Kise-kun.  
- Bonjour aussi, fit Kagami, assez énervé d'être ignoré.  
- Oh Kagamicchi, tu étais là...  
- Tu m'as très bien vu !  
- Oui bon, j'ai une faveur à vous demander... J'aurais besoin de 3 personnes pour un shooting photo spécial Yaoi... Vous pourriez le faire ?  
- Hein ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je suis ni mannequin, ni gay. La prise de Kuroko sur le milkshake se raffermit à cette phrase.  
- Il n'y a rien de sexuel ! Vous avez juste à faire comme un couple hétéro ! Faire comme si vous vous amusiez ensemble, se faire des câlins... »

Après plusieurs minutes de jérémiade et de supplications de la part du blond, Le bleu accepta et l'autre du le suivre, sceptique. Soudain, Kuroko se rappela d'un petit détail. Kise avait parler de 3 personnes, Kagami et lui n'était que deux, Qui était la troisième personne ? Connaissant le mannequin, cela n'assurait rien de bon... Kuroko essaya donc :

« Kise-kun, tu as trouvé la troisième personne ?  
- Oui Kurokocchi ~ ! Mais le nom de cette personne est un Se – Cret ! » Fit Kise dans un grand sourire mais qui avait l'air assez nerveux.

Un silence s'installa donc... Non je rigole ! Le blond était en train de raconter tout ce qu'allait devoir faire le duo de Seirin, expliquer des poses et les expressions faciales. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un studio équipé de lumière, appareils photos et autre chose compliqué.

Pendant que Kuroko et Kagami admirait les technologies de pointes utilisés pour de simple photos, une jeune fille arriva, le visage caché par une casquette noir, des cheveux verts sortant de celle-ci et l'on pouvait apercevoir un sourire peu rassurant décoré d'un percing. Elle s'approcha de Kuroko et releva la tête pour croiser de son regard rouge deux yeux bleu calme.

« Enchanté, je suis Yomi, l'organisatrice de cette séance. Après quelques minutes à regarder les adolescents, avant de se rendre compte de la présence du joueur fantôme. Tu es Kuroko Tetsuya n'est-ce pas ? Et ton ami avec un air idiot c'est Kagami Taiga Nee ~  
- Qui tu traites d'idiot là ! ?  
- Nee ~ Tetsuya-Chan... Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Non en fait je me fiche ! Donc, tu as fait partit de la Génération des miracles m'a dit Ryota n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Fit le bleu, toujours calme et la voix plate, n'ayant pas l'air d'être vexé par les propos de la jeune femme. »

Celle-ci roula ses yeux de Kuroko à Kagami, de Kagami à Kuroko et pour ensuite finir dans un couloir sombre. L'on entendit une porte claquer de ce couloir et un jeune lycéen, grand et bronzé, les cheveux et les yeux bleus nuit. Il était habillé d'un gilet gris ouvert sur son torse musclé ou tombait une cravate bleu foncé à moitié défaite, sans manche, sa capuche sur la tête, un jean noir légèrement large et des baskets dont les lacets sont de la même couleur que la cravate.

Le brun s'avança, l'air de s'ennuyer et les pieds trainant sur le sol en béton. Il commença à s'avancer vers Kuroko et Kagami tout en souriant maintenant. Arrivé à la hauteur du bleu, il nargua le roux du regard et celui-ci lui rendit un regard haineux tout en se rapprochant de son ombre. L'as se tourna vers Kise qui avait rejoint le petit groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici... Me dit pas que... Fit Aomine d'un ton grave et lourd.  
- Et bien si ! Ils vont participer à la séance photo ! »

D'un coup, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts frappa dans ses mains, demandant du silence. Elle fit un sourire avec un air j'ai-l'air-gentille-mais-je-vous-assure-que-si-vous-vous-la-fermez-pas-je-vous-tues et se mit un milieu de la salle sous les regards de tous les experts et mannequins.

« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Yomi Aeno et je suis celle qui a organisé cette séance photo sur le thème du Yaoi qui fait fureur chez les jeunes filles en ce moment ! Nous n'avons que quatre mannequins mais c'est amplement suffisant ! Bien alors je vais vous expliquer, je veux qu'on ressente le dilemme, la fougue, la tendresse et autres guimauves ! Tetsuya-Chan, tu fais le parfait Uke ! Je veux que tu essayes avec Daiki comme Seme pour l'instant » Fit la verte tout en regardant le roux d'un air joueuse.

POV KAGAMI  
Merde... Sa craint si Kuroko fait des photos avec cet enfoiré d'Aomine, il pourrait partir avec lui et ils vivraient ensembles pour touj- STOP ! Mais à quoi je pense ?! Kuroko n'est pas comme ça ! Ouai bon je dis ça, mais je ne le connais pas beaucoup... Rah putain, pourquoi ce mec n'arrête pas de hanter mes pensées ? Déjà lorsqu'il s'est effondré lors du match amical avec Kise, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter ou lorsque je lui ai demandé quel était la vrai nature de sa relation avec Aomine, j'avais vraiment peur qu'il me dise « C'était mon petit-ami » Doublement Merde... Je sens que... Même si j'ai dit à Kise que je n'étais pas gay je sens que...

POV EXTERNE  
Kuroko sortit d'une pièce, portant un gilet noir, avec une grande rayure bleu claire enroulant sa taille, de la même forme qu'Aomine avec sa capuche ornée d'oreille de chat noir et bleu clair sur sa capuche. Son gilet était aussi ouvert sur son torse finement musclé, il avait un casque bleu clair fluorescent et blanc enroulé autour de son coup, un slim noir redessinant son magnifique postérieur et ses fines jambes ainsi que des Converses All Star bleu et noir.

Kagami et Aomine étaient bouche-bée, Le bleu était tout simplement très mignon et magnifique dans cette tenue. Kuroko et Aomine prirent place et ils étaient sans arrêt coller, parfois assis, kuroko entre les jambes de son ancienne lumière, parfois debout les fronts collés. Aomine prenait vraiment du plaisir à tenir son ancien coéquipier dans ses bras, frôler ses lèvres.  
Kagami lui, était fou de jalousie et devait se retenir pour ne pas frapper Aomine et enlever son coéquipier pour prendre ses lèvres à pleine bouche. Yomi annonça qu'elle avait les photos qu'elles voulaient et que cette fois, Aomine devrait poser avec Kise.

« Bravo Tetsuya-chan, tu fais un parfait couple avec Aomine-Chan ! Vraiment, vous ne seriez pas en couple par hasard ?  
- Non, pas du tout.  
- Hé Tetsu, Après la séance ça te dit d- Aomine fut coupé lorsque Kagami attrapa le poigné de Kuroko et l'entraina dehors. Aomine voulut l'empêcher mais Kise l'arrêta.

POV KAGAMI  
J'en peu plus, j'entraine Kuroko dans une ruelle vide et le plaque contre le mur, entourant sa tête de mes mains. Mon ombre parait surprise même s'il est difficile de s'en rendre compte. Dieu sait que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, d'enlever son gilet pour lécher chaque partie de son corps. Avec les pensées que je viens d'avoir, ça commence à s'agiter en bas. D'un coup, la voix de mon prisonnier m'interpelle.

« Kagami-Kun...  
- Désolé Kuroko... Mais... Ça m'a franchement énervé de te voir aussi intime avec lui après ce qu'il t'a fait. Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de détail sur votre relation mais... »

Kuroko posa ses doigts fins sur mes lèvres, les caressants presque, et Oh Mon Dieu que ça s'agite en bas, il veut que je le prenne d'un coup ou quoi ? Non non non, je ne suis pas un salop pervers quand même ! Nous nous regardons dans les yeux et je sentais que lui aussi, le voulait, voulait sentir cette douce caresse qu'est un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors j'avançais mon visage vers lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut d'abord timide puis bestiale, ma langue se faufila entre ses lèvres pour trouver son homologue rose. Mon cœur était prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Je me séparais à contrecœur de lui et collait mon front contre son épaule. Soudain mon Bleu baissa la tête et sursauta légèrement.

« K-Kagami-kun... Tu... Je vis alors mon sexe, dressé à travers mon pantalon et je sentais enfin l'érection douloureuse.  
- Merde... Regarde pas Fis-je, rouge de gêne tout en cachant ses yeux de ma main  
- C'est moi qui te fais tant d'effet ? Demanda alors mon Kuroko tout en enlevant ma main de son visage.  
- N-Ne pose pas des questions a-aussi embarrassantes ! E-Et puis qui d'autre pourrais faire réagir mon corps ainsi Hein ? »

Je crus voir un infime sourire sur son visage quand tout à coup, il colla son bassin contre mon entre-jambe me faisant gémir d'une voix rauque, il planta ses yeux habituellement inexpressifs maintenant rouge et brillant et dit d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle.

« S'il te plait, Kagami-Kun...  
- Kuroko, Arrête sinon je vais te sauter dessus... Mh... »

Putain, il veut vraiment qu'on fasse ça dans la rue ?! Et puis merde quoi, on dirait un ange, j'aurais l'impression de le souiller en lui faisant ça... Et attend... Je sens quelque chose de dure sur ma cuisse... Je baisse la tête et vis Kuroko posant sa main sur sa bouche et vis que lui aussi, il était excité. Oh et puis merde, je le veux maintenant ! Je prends sa main et l'entraine à toute vitesse chez moi, 10 minutes après, nous étions toujours aussi excité. Je le mis sur le lit et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Je le déshabillai complètement et franchement, il ressemblait à un ange. Je me déshabillais et je me sentais vraiment soulager lorsque j'enlevais mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement. Il me regarda, mélangeant peur et excitation. Je l'embrassais pour le rassurer puis déposa des baisers papillons sur son torse jusqu'à arriver à un de ses bouts de chairs.

Je le léchais et le mordillais tout en descendant ma main vers sa virilité pour la caresser. Il essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements pendant que je continuais la douce torture sur ses points faibles. D'un coup, il me repoussa légèrement et je m'assis un peu choqué. Il descendit sa tête jusqu'à mon membre, se mit à 4 pattes devant avant de passer sa langue dessus et d'avaler mon sexe entier dans sa bouche. Il commença des va-et-vient puissant et je retenais à grande peine mes gémissements, comment pouvait-il faire une fellation digne d'un dieu ?

« Ah... K- Tetsuya... Je vais veni- Attend ! Ah... » Tentais-je mais il continuait et d'un coup, j'éjaculai dans sa bouche. Il avait laissé ses lèvres autour de mon sexe et un sillon de sperme sortait de sa bouche. Il s'écarta et posa sa main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de recracher ma semence, et je me sentis franchement mal.

« Pa-Pardon Kuroko... Recrache maintenant si tu n- » Mais avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, il avait déjà avalé le liquide blanchâtre. Je m'empressais d'effacer du revers de ma main le reste du sperme et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Kuroko, ne le fais pas si tu n'en as pas envie.  
- J'en avais envie, j'ai juste été surpris... Mais appelle-moi encore une fois par mon prénom... S'il te plait…  
- Tetsuya... »

Je glissai ma main le long de son dos pour prendre à pleines mains ses fesses et le ramena vers moi, l'assit sur mes cuisses collant nos deux virilités. J'enfonçais un doigt dans son orifice puis un deuxième et commença des mouvements en ciseaux et enfonça un troisième doigt tout en faisait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et le souleva pour l'empaler doucement. Il hurla de douleur tout en plantant ses ongles dans mon dos. Je continuais mes mouvements sur son sexe pour le soulager tout en lui soufflant des mots doux, il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit et le fait qu'il soit si serré nous faisait tous les deux mal.

« Tetsuya, je t'aime... Je t'aime... ne t'inquiète pas... je suis là... Détends-toi, tout va bien. Tetsuya.  
- T-Taiga... Je... Je t'aime »

Il commença enfin à se détendre et bougea son bassin, mon dieu qu'il est mignon quand il veut. Je le posai sur le dos et commença des va-et-vient, à chaque coup de butoir je sentais les connections de mon cerveau lâcher, les gémissements de plaisir de mon Tetsuya devenaient des cris, m'excitant encore plus. Il éjacula sur son ventre et je vins peu de temps après en lui.

1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD

Kuroko était couché sur un banc du gymnase. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, l'entrainement ne commencerait que dans 1 heure mais il savait qu'_il_ viendrait en avance juste pour lui. Le bleu regardait des photos dans un magazine, on pouvait y voir un jeune homme au cheveu bleu clair et un autre plus grand avec des cheveux noirs au reflet bleu.  
Kuroko entendit des bruits de pas mais ne se donna pas la peine de vérifié qui c'était, il savait que c'était _lui_. Le nouvel arrivant prit le magazine des mains de Kuroko, jeta un coup d'œil avant de le balancer dans la poubelle. Kuroko se releva et fixa le roux.

« Tu es magnifique sur les photos, dommage qu'une certaine personne les gâches...  
- Aomine-kun n'est pas moche, au contraire.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?!  
- Rien, personnellement je te trouve beaucoup plus beau que lui...  
- Tetsuya.  
- Oui Taiga ?  
- Tu es vraiment mignon »

Kuroko s'empourpra après ces mots.

* * *

Bon d'accord, c'est très guimauve ! n'hésitez pas a laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, sur ce,

Bonne journée et Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Yaoi Magazine After

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte, le bronzé regarda le duo de Seirin s'éloigné dans une ruelle, puis tourna son attention sur la main qui retenait son avant-bras. Son regard électrique remonta vers ceux dorés de Kise.

Le mannequin desserra sa poigne en donnant un sourire triste à son ami. Aomine soupira avant de garder son regard dans le vague. Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adolescents… Ce fut le plus grand qui, en souriant, murmura :

« C'est mieux ainsi.  
- Hein ? Fit intelligemment la tête blonde, qui n'eut aucune réponse.  
- Bien, à mon avis ils ne reviendront pas, on va continuer avec vous deux. Intervint Yomi. Ryou-chan, va enfiler ta tenue, on commence dans 5 minutes. »

« Ryou-Chan » partit alors dans sa loge et Daiki s'installa dans l'un des sofas noir du studio. Kuroko était partit avec Bakagami. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Soudain, le regard bleu tomba sur un bras bronzé. Bras sur lequel s'était enroulé des doigts longs, fins a la peau ni pâle, ni halé.

« Ahomine, la séance va commencer, ria la jeune fille aux cheveux verts.  
- Tu m'as appelé comment, sale sorcière ?! »

La dite sorcière ria aux éclats avant de montré du doigt Ryouta, qui sortait du couloir ou se trouvaient les loges. Le blond était habillé d'une chemise jaune, ouvertes de 3 boutons, montrant ses pectoraux musclés, ses fines mais musclées jambes étaient moulées par un slim noir qui mettait tout aussi bien en valeur son fessier. Aux pieds, de simples basket noires aux lacés jaunes et sur son nez, des lunettes-à-la-Midorima noires.

Il était vachement sexy, Aomine devait l'avouer.

« Bien, nous allons commencer ! Tous en place, Ryou-Chan, Daiki, je vous laisse improviser pour le moment. Annonça Yomi, un café en main. »

Les deux adolescents était dans le décor d'une chambre banale, à côté d'eux, un lit pour une personne. Alors que le professionnel allait proposer une pose à Aomine, celui-ci prit les rennes en poussant son ami sur le lit. Le plus grand mit un genou sur le lit et se pencha sur le blond tout en se maintenant d'une main sur le lit, l'autre sur une cuisse de Kise. Le bronzé put apercevoir des rougeurs sur le visage attendrissant de son ami, ce qui lui arracha un sourire carnassier.

Reprenant conscience, d'un coup de bassin bien placé Kise fit basculer Aomine sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon sur lui tout en affichant un sourire provocateur. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire.

De son côté, le bleu était content. Le blond voulait jouer ? Soit.

Les poses, plus ou moins explicites, enchaînèrent au grand plaisir de notre chère Yomi et, une demi-heure plus tard, elle décida de boucler la séance. Les deux adolescents retournèrent à leur loge pour se changés. Kise ayant été plus rapide, toqua à la porte de son ami qui lui ouvrit alors qu'il était encore torse nu.

« Bravooo Aominecchi ! On aurait dit un pro ! Tu n'voudrais pas commencé une carrière par hasard ?  
- La flème.  
- Ehhhh ? Alors pourquoi tu as accepté aujourd'hui ? »

La question resta en suspend quelques instants quand, tout à coup, Aomine plaqua le blond contre le mur et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. D'abord sous le choc, Ryouta ne réagit pas, mais quand une langue se fit taquine, il écarquilla les yeux et repoussa le bronzé.

Pourquoi … ?

Pourquoi Aominecchi… ?

« JE NE SUIS PAS LE REMPLACENT DE KUROKOCCHI ! »

Sous le regard surpris de Daiki, le mannequin sortit du studio en courant. L'as de Touhou resta un instant perplexe. Le remplacent de Tetsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin c'était mis en tête ?

On était maintenant jeudi. Ca faisait 5 jours qu'Aomine cogitait sur les paroles d'un certain blond. 5 jours que le blond en question affichait un air de chien battu au lycée, ce qui agaçait fortement son sempai qui le frappa une énième fois.

« Seemmmppaaiiiii ! Je n'ai rien fait !  
- Arrête de faire cette tête ! Quand quelque chose te tracasse, parles-en Bordel ! Hurla Kasamatsu, son pied sur la tête blonde. Kise, ému de cet aveux, décida de raconté à son sempai la situation avec l'as de Touhou.  
- Peut-être que tu te trompes ! Tu l'as laissé s'expliquer au moins ?  
- Non… Chouina Ryouta  
- Abruti ! »

De son côté, Aomine hésitait. Oui, le GRAND AOMINE DAIKI, l'as de Touhou, hésitait. Que devait-il faire ? Aller voir Kise ? Lui envoyé un message ? Il avait son numéro au moins ? Il ouvrit les yeux. A quoi bon réfléchir ? Il était un homme d'action. Et même s'il devait aller courir jusqu'au lycée du blond qui était à plus de 10 kilomètre, il le ferait.

Alors quelle surprise qu'eu notre chère Ryouta quand il vit le bronzé devant son lycée, essoufflé pour deux, qui l'attendait. Il voulut aller lui demander pourquoi diable il était ici mais se ravisa et passa son chemin en l'ignorant. Ce qui, bien sûr, énerva Aomine qui le suivit.

« Kise ! Oye ! Attends ! Tu voulais dire quoi par « remplacent » de Tetsu ?!  
- Ce n'est pas évident !? Je sais qu'au collège tu l'aimais.

Surpris de cet aveu, le bleu ne sut quoi dire. Comment le blond avait-il que… ?

- Je te regardais. Tout le temps. Je sais que tu as toujours aimé Kurokocchi et que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi. J'ai dû me faire à l'idée. Mais… Il y a peu, j'ai bien vu un rapprochement entre Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi alors je me suis dit que peut-être tu me regarderais… J'étais vraiment content que tu acceptes de faire ce shooting alors j'ai invité Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi… Je me suis dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir conclure mais…

Aomine se contentait d'écouté ce que lui racontait son ami, étrangement sérieux sur le sujet qu'il abordait.

- … Tu t'es rapproché de Kurokocchi. Le fait que tu ais voulu le retenir ne fait que prouver tes sentiments. Alors je me suis dit qu'au final tu ne m'aimeras jamais mais… Mais… Tu m'as… J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois frustré à cause de Kurokocchi ! Ne m'utilise pas ! »

Finit-il, les larmes aux yeux avant de se mettre à courir jusqu'à la porte de sa maison, au moment où il allait fermer, Daiki mit sa main pour l'en empêché et rentra dans la demeure en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un silence lourd régna dans l'entrée et encore une fois, c'est Aomine qui y mit fin.

« Tu m'aimes ?

- Répond moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je t'aime oui ou non ?! T'en a rien à faire ! Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te-  
- Es-tu un idiot ?  
- Heinn ?! Ne te fou pas de m-  
- Si tu me regardais si souvent, comment as-tu pu ne pas remarquer que je t'aime ? »

Kise en resta sans voix. Aominecchi venait bien de dire que… ? Le blond ne comprenait pas, ce qu'il vivait le dépassait. Aominecchi aime Kurokocchi ou lui… ? Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de notre mannequin tourmenté, Aomine déclara :

« C'est vrai qu'a Teiko j'ai ressenti un truc pour Tetsu mais j'ai vite compris qu'il… N'était pas fait pour moi ? Putain que c'est niais… Bref, je me voyais mal avec lui, ça ne durerait pas… Je vois surtout Tetsu comme un petit frère alors je ne m'inquiètais de le voir avec Bakagami… Je reviens à Teiko, tu étais tout le temps-là, à vouloir jouer contre moi, et même si tu perdais… Tu souriais… C'était… Attendrissant. Tu es heureux pour un rien, tu chiales pour rien, t'es tout le temps surexcité et certes… On est différent mais… Avant même que je ne m'en rende compte mon cœur s'emballait déjà pour toi… »

Sur le coup, Kise en resta penaud. Son cerveau était en surchauffe. Les deux adolescents étaient rouges.

« C'est vrai ? »

Pour toute réponse, le bleu écarta les bras pour que son… Petit ami ? S'y loge. Alors qu'il posait une main halée dans le bas du dos du plus petit, un sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage. Sa main vient alors descendre sur l'une des tendres fesses de Ryouta qui gémit. Il voulut protester à l'attaque perverse de son petit ami mais une bouche vient happée ses lèvres.

De son index, Aomine frotta un endroit précis entre les fesses de son blond, par-dessus son pantalon. Ce petit manège arracha un gémissement à Kise qui rompit le baiser pour plaqué son visage contre l'épaule de son bleu. L'as de Kaijou passa timidement sa main sous son haut, sur sa hanche bronzé, la caressant et enroula son autre bras autour du cou de son petit ami.

« Ta chambre… ?  
- A l'étage, dernière porte à gauche, pourqu-  
- Accroche toi. »

Aomine prit a deux mains le fessier ferme de son blond pour le porter, forçant celui-ci à enserrer la taille et les épaules du plus grand. Une fois dans la chambre décorée de posters de basketteurs ou autres, Aomine déposa délicatement le blond sur le lit pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, une main tirant sur la cravate, l'autre déboutonnant la chemise blanche.

« Attend, arrête Aomi-  
- Pas question. Tu mérites d'avoir une punition pour m'avoir forcé à mettre ma fierté de côté. De plus, vu ton état, ce n'est pas comme si la situation te déplaisait, Ryouta » Appuya Aomine tout en posant sa main sur la bosse du pantalon de l'autre qui rougit.

Les deux étaient maintenant en caleçon et la chaleur dans la pièce avait augmenté considérablement. Aomine était en train de suçoter l'un des tétons de son blond quand celui-ci, taquin, caressa de son pied la bosse apparaissant à travers le boxer du bleu. Bleu qui afficha un sourire carnassier dans un gémissement rauque.

Son petit ami voulait jouer ? Très bien, il allait perdre.

Aomine attrapa la jambe baladeuse et profita du déséquilibre du blond pour le retourner vivement, passer un bras sous ses hanches et ramener les fesses fermes vers le haut, faisant plier les jambes au blond. Le bleu attrapa le caleçon de Kise et le baissa.

« D-Daikicchi… Que… ? »

Le dit Daikicchi rigola. Son petit ami était… craquant, les fesses en l'air (et a l'air xD), cet air gêné sur son visage rouge. Le bronzé commença à mordiller la peau ronde qui s'offrait à lui faisant gémir plus fort son futur amant. Les gémissements de Kise devinrent des cris lorsqu'une langue s'immisça dans son intimité, qu'une main vint faire des va et viens sur son membre. Le blond tenu quelques secondes avant de jouir.

« Daikicchi, tu n'es qu'un pervers… »

Encore sonné, Kise réussit tout de même a renversé son petit ami et s'assoir sur ses cuisses tout en baissant le caleçon et prendre d'un coup le pénis dans sa bouche. Aomine fut tellement surpris qu'un cri de plaisir lui échappa. Kise commença de rapide va et viens et quand l'as de Touhou se sentit jouir, il prit en coupe le visage de son petit ami et l'embrassa avec fougue, leur langue se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent tendrement.

Essouflés, ils se séparèrent et Kise se blottit contre Aomine.

« Je t'aime, Daiki. »

Celui-ci, surpris de ne pas avoir été appelé « Daikicchi » et de ce soudain aveu (bien qu'il le savait déjà) tourna son regard –qui était jusque-là sur le plafond- vers le blond. Blond qui était en train de sourire, content de son petit effet et qui murmura sensuellement a l'oreille du bleu :

« J'ai envie de continué…  
- Et c'est moi le pervers après ? » Ricana Aomine en renversant son futur amant sur le dos et en lui écartant les jambes. »

Tout en massant le pénis de Kise qui était à nouveau aux gardes à vous, Daiki introduit un doigt dans l'entre serrée du blond. Voyant que ça n'avait pas l'air de trop gêné celui-lui, le bronzé rajouta un autre doigt et commença des mouvements de ciseaux en s'appliquant à faire le moins de mal possible. Au troisième doigt, Kise grimaça mais ne dit rien, désireux de passer à la suite. Aomine ayant vu le manège du son blond, l'embrassa tendrement et enleva ses doigts de la rondelle de Ryouta.

Le bleu pénétra doucement le blond. Il posa un temps d'arrêt, laissant son amant s'habitué à sa présence. Quand celui-ci se releva en s'accrochant aux épaules d'Aomine pour s'assoir sur ses cuisses et commença à onduler du bassin, le bronzé se mit à faire de violent va et viens contre la prostate de son amant.

Le mélange des bruits de claquements de cuisses contre les fesses de Kise, des cris et des râles de plaisir renforçaient l'aspect érotique de l'échange. Dans un dernier coup de rein, ils vinrent ensembles et tombèrent sur le matelas, les mains jointes. Aomine se retira puis embrassa son amant avant de prendre la couverture qui se trouvait au bout du lit et de la mettre sur eux.

Kise se cala une deuxième fois contre son petit ami. Après quelques minutes de silence qui, pour une fois, n'était pas lourd, le blond demanda :

« Daikicchi, tu ne serais pas fétichiste des fesses ?  
- Tu tiens a vérifié ? »

* * *

Et voila ! Finalement je l'ai fais ! Je tiens a remercier _**Vincenziia**_ pour sa review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur mais je suis désolé, non je n'ai pas les photos du shooting ! Tu espérais la suite avec Ao/Kise et un LEMON, la voila, j'espère que tu l'apprécies !

Ensuite, GreyFullbuster2a pour sa review toute mignonne :3 !

Je finis avec Laura-067, oui tu as raison, Bakagami peut dire merci a Aomine et Kise sinon, a mon avis, il aurait mit du temps !

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plus,

Merci et Bonne soirée/Journée !


End file.
